Muffins con mermelada
by G4rl0s
Summary: Una gobernante a dominado equetria y sus alrededores desde hace ya un tiempo. Esta pose un sorprendente poder, pero es malvada y esta loca. Aunque nadie sepa como llego al poder un pony podra lograr salvar su mente y su vida Primer fic, habra "SEXO" y muffins y mermelada y "SEEEEEEXXOOO"
1. La corta historia

**Bueno chicos que se han dado la paja de leer este fic y espero que lo sigan :3 he estado pensando bastante una idea para hacerla un fic y mas bien chatiando en una pagina brony se me ocurrio asdasdasd xD no se preocupen en la forma que hablo y este capitulo contaremos un poco de una historia (como el titulo lo dise .-.) que podra dar a la realizacion de este fic. Por favor siganlo es mi primer intento de fic xD espero que les guste :D**

* * *

_Era un día que podría decirse que nunca olvidare, no porque me halla enamorado ni eso, pero fue algo que no me hubiera esperado al solo estar de paseo por esos lugares. Esta historia dice así:_

_Era un día como los otros, soleado y con una temperatura bastante cómoda yo como siempre iba de paseo cerca de la casa de esa pony amarilla con crin rosa, que para mi, era muy extraña y loca (matenme ahora chicos por decir esas palabras D: ) ya que lo único de que se preocupaba era de cuidar a los animales y ha ese estúpido y pequeño conejo, era todo un hdp, pero no iba por esos lados solo para para pensar en esa pobre pony que la controlaba esos animales._

_Estaba en esos lados de este pequeño pueblo denominado ponyville para descansar de mi trabajo en el banco, en camino hacia everfree ese lugar me daba libertad y un fresco aire que siempre lo respiraba hasta llenar mis pulmones y poder exalar todo, ademas de ese silencio de ultratumba ya que ningún pony se atrevía ha entrar a el excepto yo, por supuesto. _

_Cuando iba caminando desproucupado de todo excepto del ruido y de mi vista para no sacarme la ml3rd4, veo una luz que me deja estupefacto, nunca había visto algo tan brillante era mas fuerte que el poder lumínico que nos da celestia cada día pero igual la podía ver sin quemarme los ojo y aun asi la quería seguir viendo ya que ese brillo me hacia querer verla mas y mas, esto sucede hasta que mi cuerpo es tapado por una sombra y dejo de ver la brillante y poderosa luz, era una figura muy extraña y alta, por la percepción que tuve de la luz se podía ver que el objeto que me tapo estaba viva y tenia cuatro extremidades, si se le podían llamar así Al verla me daba la imprecion que sin esa luz seria una criatura horrible y desfigurada por lo poco que vi si lo parecía me dio un pequeño dolor en el estomago por el miedo. De la misma figura aparece una luz amarilla al igual que con la misma intensidad de la otra que era blanca pero esta vez si me dio un efecto, que me dejo segado de momento, al recuperar la visión vi que no estaba el extraño ser pero había un montículo en el piso, era un pony._

_Atrás de este ser, el pony, las luz de amarilla desaprecio y la luz blanca al igual pudiendo ver el objeto que hacia posible la hermosa luz, este parecía un retrete portátil por los que había visto en una de la ferias en ponyville, me arriesgue al ya oscuro ambiente que se había prolongado ya en casi todo equestria por la enorme luna en el cielo, empece a caminar hacia el bulto en la oscuridad y vi a un pony de tierra cafe y con crin de un tono mas oscuro que su pelaje su pelo estaba alborotado y tenia en su flanco una cuite mark de un reloj de arena, acerque mi mano al cuerpo, mi mano se acerco al tal bulto, ha ese cuerpo, ha ese pony, al rozarlo estaba muy caliente (que estaba haciendo :3), era como si estuviera a 50 grados pero lo agarre y lo puse en mi lomo, vi un poco hacia dentro del retrete portátil ya que la puerta estaba abierta y me fije que se veia un poco mas espacioso de lo que se veía no me preocupe de espiar y desidi llevar al pony misterioso al hospital, me voltee para salir de ese paisaje tétrico mire de nuevo hacia el retrete y la puerta estaba cerrada de momento y empezó a desva..._

-¡todos tiene que juntarse en la plaza!- dijo un pony entrando a una pequeña habitacion

* * *

**Bueno esto es parecido a una gran paradoja del tiempo, bueno lo es, pero estos es solo el comienzo me despido y lean el siguiente cap que ya debe estar hasta luego dejen su review :D**


	2. La familia

**Bueno aquí proseguimos con lo que había pasado, espero que les guste**

* * *

Un pegaso blanco, con crin azul, una armadura y con un casco a un lado de su lomo afirmado con una de sus alas, portaba una funda en su costado que contenía una espada de casi medio metro (medido para un humano), corría por un largo pasillo, lleno de puerta de madera podrida.

Seguía corriendo hasta que se detiene en una particular puerta que tenia un numero en si, era 2246. Entra dando un portazo a la puerta de madera de una pequeña habitación donde se encontraban 6 ponies.

-¡todos tiene que juntarse en la plaza!- dice el pagaso blanco a los extrañados ponies

La habitación tenia 3 literas a cada pared que se disponía de la habitación ya que una estaba la puerta (ovio :D) y ha sus dos lados un estante por cada lado. Las paredes era de un color blanco y las literas al igual, el piso era de una madera café por estar un poco podridas, y una ampolleta colgaba al medio de la habitación dando un resplandor amarillento a todo adentro de la habitacion.

En la litera del centro se encontraba un pony viejo de color rojo, crin naranja y una Cuite Mark de una hoja vacía miraba preocupado al pony que entro rápidamente para mandarlos y que ademas había interrumpido la historia la historia que estaba contando.

Alrededor del viejo pony se encontraban otras dos ponies mas jóvenes dos estaban sentados a cada lado las dos eran de color verde y una crin mas profundo ya que las dos eran gemelas solo se le diferenciaba por era un moño y de que sus marca eran distintas, una tenia una taza de te (tenia un moño café) y la otra de un pan (un moño de color amarillo). En la cama superior a esta se encontraba un pegaso con lentes de pelaje blanco y crin roja estaba en posición fetal tratando de dormir no tenia marca (por que era un clopero muamjuamau xD). Al lado había otro pony que estaba mirando tranquilamente al anciano este tenia una pelaje café y crin amarilla, con una marca de un balón de basquetbol.

En la litera de la izquierda separada de los demás se encontraba un pony de color plomo y crin dorada como el oro (mentira color amarillo moco :D) tenia una marca de un libro y un frasco de mermelada. Este tranquilamente escribia en su pequño diaro que se encontraba en sus dos cascos y escribía con su boca.

-que ha sucedido Francis - dijo el viejo pony con una cara de preocupación, parece que lo conocía

-La reina ha solicitado una charla con toda la ciudad, y además aprovechar de ver a uno de mis viejos amigo - dijo Francis, tomo un poco de aire y prosiguió – White,(suspiro) tiene que apresurarse y traer a los muchachos, lo siento estoy ocupado para hablar ahora aun hasi fue un gusto volver a verte

-En estos momentos

-si a mandado a pedir ha todos asistir mi querido amigo

-no puede ser, que estupideces hará ahora esa pony

-no lo se, pero necesito tambien ir a ver a mi familia- dijo mientras salia- y creo que a la otra entrare mas tranquilo jajaaj

White miro con preocupación al pony blanco que se iba retirando, mientras tanto las dos niñas alado de el el pusieron una cara de perrito y dijieron las dos

-abuelo no queremos ir – la pony del moño cafe prosiguió- la reina es mala, tanto como Amy y yo no la queremos -Amy asintió y dijo- lo que mi hermana Sally dijo, no queremos ir

El pegaso que trataba de dormir se inclino para levantarse y gritarles a los tres que se callaran y el anciano con su cara no le respondió muy bien y el pegaso volando para esconderse

-¡Joram ven aquí! (nota del autor: Joram preparus your anus)- este lo alcanza para ser viejo y joran se retuerce pero este lo tenia agarrado de sus alas

-Lo siento- se disculpo

Su compañero que estaba arriba de la cama había bajado para ver el espectáculo, tanto el y las gemelas sonreían intentando soportar la risa

-Niñas y Michael no se rían de este pobre y penoso pony – dijo el anciano con una sonrisa maliciosa que a Joram no le gusto, pero luego puso una cara seria- tenemos que salir todos Joram aprovecha de decirle a Garlos sobre el asunto

Mientras tanto el pony solitario no se dio cuenta de el pony que había entrado y ni siquiera lo sucedido por Joram, ya que estaba concentrado en su viaje de imaginación, era algo habitual en el cuando escribía perdiendo la noción del tiempo y del espacio en el que se econtraba en esos momentos, esto prosigio por el momento hasta que una masa blanca alada habia caido sobre el, era Joran que habia sido lanzado por el anciano.

-¡que ha pasado!- dijo Garlos que de habia asustado por el choque

-¡auch!- dijo Joram en el piso tratando de recuperarse del golpe pasando sus cascos por la cabeza

-porque saltaste sobre mi Joram- enojado

- No fue mi culpar fue la del anciano, Garlos

- era ovio, bueno amigo deja ayudarte- mientras este le pasaba su casco para que se pudiera parar

-espero que esto de salir volando por un anciano no se vuelva recurente

- aajjaj... me hubiera gustado haberlo visto, y que no hubieras chocado conmigo- dijo riendo

-Bueno Garlos ya despertaste, vamos muchachos hay que irnos ahora- dijo White ya en la puerta seguida por las gemelas y Michael

-¿A donde vamos Joram?- pregunto el pony confundido de lo que había ocurrido

-a si verdad, la reina a solicitado una junta con todo el puebo, denuevo- dijo bostesando- y yo solo quería dormir

-creo que nos estan eperando afuera-

-eso creo

- no los hagamos espera claro

- a pueden esperar

-chicos apurence, no me hagan entrar- dijo el anciano afuera

Un mometo de silencio hasta que los dos ponies se rieron por lo sucedido del golpe que se habia recibido por el gran lanzamiento del anciano y que ademas los habia echo salir. Salen los dos para ver a todos que estaban un poco serio por lo de la reina

* * *

**Les gusto, espero, aunque no le halla gustado igual seguiré avanzando este fic no se cuando lo actualice de nuevo ya que entre al cole pero tratare de tráeles dos por semana :D (espectativas) traiganme review o si no los hater se los violaran por las noches y cuando salgan de dia saltaran de un arbusto y se los comeran :3 dejen sus review a creo que ya lo dije déjenlo ahora y se ganaran mermelada invisible 3**

**Las edades de los 6 ponies son:**

**Garlos: 19**

**Las gemelas: 14**

**Michael: 15**

**Joram: 19**

**White: 67**


	3. La reina

**Buena cabrus como están todos espero que le este gustando este fic, si no les gusto, me importa una wea xD Pero algunas cosas antes, cuando salga (N. son solo notas mia cuando estoy aburrido, y porcia esta es segunda vez que lo modifico para que tuviera mas sentido xD**

* * *

Los 6 ponies presentes en el largo pasillo tenían una cara desanimada y de desilusión. Los dos pequeños ponies que recién estaban saliendo de la habitación riendo se unieron a la silenciosa situación en la que se encontraban todos los demás.

Durante todo este rato ya se empezaban a escuchar los murmullos de la gente en la plaza de Canterlot

-bueno chicos tenemos que irnos- dijo el anciano con voz seria rompiendo el silencio que se había prolongado- la reina debe estar por empezar

Nadie hablo, nadie se movió por unos segundo, hasta que el pobre anciano empezó a avanzar a paso lento por el largo pasillo donde lo único que iluminaba el lugar era la gran luz de la entrada y salida del largo pasillo, habían 60 puertas que hacían pasar a habitaciones de igual tamaño que la de ellos y del mismo color (N. por dentro ya que estaban cerradas :3), todos los chicos avanzaron al mismo paso que el anciano, mientras iban caminando por el largo pasillo en lo que a poco que iban pasando alguna puertas se abrían dando paso a potrillo, ancianos y yeguas.

Los chicos trataron de juntarse un poco mas para no perderse entre la gran multitud que se juntaba de la recién salída de esos ponies de cada habitación (6 ponies de cada una ya que al igual que ellos habían 3 literas)

En un momento el pasillo vació excepto de los 6 ponies que recien habian salido del silencio y la soledad, estaban intentando pasar entremedio de una enorme masa de ponies que recién se habia juntado. Michael se había intentado acercarse a sus compañeros pero se le fue inútil ya que la concentración de ponies se le hiso imposible penso volar pero los ponies le impedian agitar sus alas.

-con permiso.. con permiso- se daba paso el pegaso atraves de algunos ponies

-ahhhhh(grito) ¡alguien me toco el trasero! (N. xD)- dijo una voz femenina

-mmmm..(un pegaso intento gritar)(N. estilo pyro)

-sale de ahi- dijo la pony del gran plot ¬¬

-aaaaaahh- Michael recien habia recibido una patada

-¡que intentabas hacer!

-lo siento señorita... fue de casualidad-tapandose la cara con sus cascos

-no te preocupes chico no te hare nada- algo enfadada

-perdoneme-

-a chico dije que no te hare nada-

-pero fue mi culpa señorita

-(suspiro) raimbow, mi nombre es raimbow dash- dijo la pony celeste con crin cian- no me gusta que me llamen señorita

- perdoneme señorita raimbow-

-mmmm... chico te dije que no me llames señorita, bueno igual no tengo tiempo para regañarte y menos para gastar mis habilidades en mostrarselas a la reina-

-bueno pero llamame Mic

-Mic cuanto

-He, Michael Jordan

- y que estabas buscando

-buscaba a mis amigo que no los he visto luego de que todos estos ponies salieran

-bueno mic no puedo alludarte, pero fue un gusto conocerte pero tengo que irme a entrenar

-entrenar y la junta de la reina

-no me gustan esas cosas, luego de que elimino las carreras de pegaso y eliminara a los wonderbolt

-los wonderbolts los mejores pegaso que existen, digo que existieron- dijo mientras bajaba la cabeza

-tambien te gustaron, tenemos muchas cosas en comun entonces muchacho

-tambien te gustaban

-bueno fue mi sueño estar con ellos en uno de sus espectaculos, antes de que la reina llegara, claro

-yo igual quise pero tenia 8 cuando paso el gran accidente

-bueno luego nos vemos, creo- algo melancólica- que no te tienes que perderte el evento de la reina antes de que los guardias vallan a encarcelar a los que no asisten- dijo raimbow

- y a donde vas sin que te pillen

-lejos de aca no me llaman la mas rápida de todo equestria, ni siquiera me verán pasar

-me gustaría verlo pero tengo que encontrar a mis compañeros

-si creo que esto se alargo mucho, adiós Mic- dijo la pony colorida avanzando en sentidos de los otros ponies que salian

Mientras tanto al otro lado del pasillo estaban las gemela, Joram y el anciano en una pared donde no circulaban tantos ponies

-donde esta Garlos y Michael- dijo Joram

-Si donde están abuelo- dijeron la dos gemelas

-no lo se pero todo fue culpa de todos estos ponies hijos de su yegua- dijo frustrado el anciano mientras los chicos se impresionaron al escucharlo

-que significa eso-dijo Amy

-nada niñas, solo es.. una..forma de desir que son malos-respondio

-estos ponies son unos hijos de yegua- dijo Sally

-no dije que lo podian desir- dijo enojado el anciano

-… escucharon eso, es Michael- dijo Joram sin prestar atencion a los que habia pasado

-¡chicos, chicos por fin los encontré!- venia Michael dándose paso por los ponies que seguían avanzando

-Michael ven rápido- su compañero le dijo

-porfin pude… pude encontrarlos- dijo denuevo un poco frustrado por no haber podido volar

-pero aun así falta Garlos- dijo el anciano atrás de ellos no muy preocupado por que llego Michael

-no si lo puedo encontrar- dijo Michael levantando sus alas pero se les hiso imposible ya que las dos gemelas se los impidieron dándole un abrazo

-estas bien, nos tenias preocupado- dijeron las dos dándose una mirada un poco enojadas entre las dos- te extrañábamos- prosiguieron (N. ya saen cabru :3)

-muchos abrazos niños, aunque les dije que nos teníamos que mantener unidos- dijo el anciano trayendo a Joram también para abrazar al pegaso que estaba encerrado

-por favor pero no mas abrazos- un pegaso sonrojado -y ahora me pasa esto

-que cosa-dijieron las gemelas

-nada es que me preocupe de ustedes(mintio) "no quiero contarles lo de raimbow, todabia tengo verguneza de lo que acaba de ocurrir"

-bueno busquemos a Garlos pero no nos separemos-dijo el anciano

**En la plaza de Canterlot**

Un chico plomo de crin y ojos dorados iba caminando por la gran ciudad rodeado de una gran multitud de ponies de distinto colores y habilidades. El adolescente de 19 años, caminaba tranquilamente por los corredores de la ciudad que estaba en condiciones indecorosas, llena de basura y agua que se había filtrado de las cañería rotas, seguía caminado hasta que ya…

**5 años atrás**

Como todos los días la ciudad utópica mas grande de toda Equestria seguía su ritmo, la gran y poderosa celestia sacaba la luna y traía su sol que nos iluminaba y calentaba a todos, las calles estaban llenas de gente refinada de la aristocracia de Canterlot y los hijos corrían entremedio de estos que se hacían indiferentes a ellos.

Garlos iba caminando por las calles mirando la ciudad mas hermosa de todas y con mejor economía que ninguna otra, las calles limpias y relucientes era algo que admirar. Estaba a su lado una unicornio de color violeta y de crin mas fuerte con una franja rosa.

-Garlos que te pasa, te siento un poco callado- dijo la pony

-no es nada twilight

-nos conocemos muy poco pero aun así siento que te pasa algo- dijo twi (N. me dio paja escribir todo el nombre xD )

-no es nada-

-acaso no tienes confianza en mi-

-no es eso-

-¡mira mermelada!-

-no caeré en eso de nuevo-

-haaa noooooo…- twi le pone un frasco de mermelada en su rostro

-rayos… (suspiro) bueno te lo diré- dijo frustrado-pero dame el frasco

-YAY pensaba que no me lo querías decir por que no me encontrabas tu amiga-dijo bajando la cabeza

-aaaaahh es solo que me tendré que ir a ponyville unos 3 años y no se como será Canterlot cuando vuelva, y sobre nuestra amistad no lo dudes siempre lo seremos :3

-¿te iras?,¿ porque no me lo dijiste?- dijo enojada twi

-pero no te enojes por favor-

- como no, si no me quería contar algo tan importante-

- vamos twi pero no me eches la culpa a mi-

-como que no, no me querías decir-

-fueron mis padres que consiguieron un trabajo halla-

-no ándate, como pudiste evitar desirmelo-

-vamos twi no es tan grave, volvere

-no ya no mas, sale de aca nuestra amistad se acabo

Twi salió corriendo con un peinado un poco alocado que se le formo cuando se enojo, tiro una caja que traia en su melena

Garlos al verla y ver a la pony alejarse de el, se arrepintio de haberla echo sufrir. No pudo contenerse en abrir la caja, al abrila vio dentro que estaba un collar de una forma de un corazon que se partia en dos, una mitad decia twi con las iniciales BB y la otra con Garlos con las iniciales FF. Hiso salirle una lagrima al chico

-que ha pasado- dijo una voz chillona atras de el

-que… oh spike no te había visto-secandose la lagrima

-que le hiciste a twi para que se fuera enojada-dijo el dragon que llevaba 3 helado dos en sus manos y el otro en su cola

-nada spike (mintio)

-no te creo- dijo con firmeza- dilo

-nada enserio- aunque fuera pequeño tenia su carácter

-no te perdonare- dijo con una cara de frustración

-spike, vamos enserio no le his…(splash)

En plena calle de Canterlot había un chico que estaba embarrado de helado con un frasco de mermelada a su lado y una caja con un collar, ese chico Garlos había perdido a sus dos y únicas amistades que le había conseguido hasta el momento y no podía reconciliarse porque en unas horas partía en tren hacia el pequeño pueblo de ponyville.

-lo siento twi no soy un buen amigo para ti, para no habértelo contado- dijo Garlos en voz baja

**Presente**

ya había llegado a la plaza llena de ponies, al frente estaba el castillo de la gran ciudad, en el balcón frontal de una de las mas grande de las torres se asoma un unicornio y todos se callan, Garlos ya estaba callado xD

-Nuestra reina esta apunto de salir callaos todos- decía el unicornio que se recién se asomaba paso un momento

- silencio he Aquí su gran majestad y diosa de todo equestria, la reina Mufina- se retira con una reverencia

En ese instante aparece una alicornio de casi el tamaño de luna, era ploma de crin y ojos dorados y con una cuite mark de unas burbuja con una chispa que parecía de magia todos al verla lo único que hicieron todos los ponies fue dar un saludo

-¡Heil Mufina! – gritaron todos los ponies de la plaza

* * *

**Ha esta historia le falta mucho pero si llegaron hasta aca solo le pediria un review de que quieren ver ustedes aca o que mejore algo o no se cualquier wea. no se olviden de traerme mermelda**

**Y si no han comprendido la historia es porque mis queridos ponies(son wns :3), bueno es hasi la historia y todo tendra sentido mientras avance esto **

**dejen sus review**


	4. El reencuentro

**Bueno chicos sigamos con esto espero que les este gustando si no me pondré muy triste y me pondré a jugar bt3 xD he vuelto hacer los capítulos anteriores por un tema de que les faltaba coherencia y bueno todo xD si lo leyeron después del 22/3/13 no pasa nada **

* * *

La gran y majestuosa alicornio se encontraba en el balcon del castillo, se poso en el barandal de este y contemplo a su pueblo y sus habitantes que la habian saludado con el saludo real, creado por la reina para marcar su autoridad en todo equestria y sus alrededores

Aunque todos estos ponies solo la saludaban por respeto hacia su poder, ya que estos ocultaban su odio por los sucesos ocurridos en los dias que tomo su gobierno, pero nadie sabia exactamente como lo hiso. Algunos pensaban que ella había vencido a celestia y a sus guardias, por la simple coincidencia de que habían desaparecido y que en esos dias en la plaza de canterlot corrio un rió de sangre, esto era contado por algunos pocos testigo que supuestamente habian visto tal masacre

Y la segunda que muchos no estaban seguros y la menos posible era que la princesa luna, Nightmaremoon, habia vuelto de su destierro y matado a Celestia y que la señora muffina una de las ponies de mas confianza de la princesa, que nadie habia visto en el palacio, habia utilizado un amuleto magico (N. parecido al de trixie) que tenia el poder de absorber el poder vital de cualquier ser vivo. Nadie creia en esta por la simple razon de que no tenia ningun amuleto

En parte de sus guardias portaban una armadura parecida a la de Francis, de un color dorado y tenian una espada con su funda correspondiente al tammaña, esta tenia una insignia de un muffin dibujado en el mango. La reina tenia una grave obsecion con estos pequeños dulces echo de masa y hasta habia echo una semana especial para ellos en los que solo se podian comer muffins ademas de una gran estatua de este en el centro de la plaza

Al igual que todos los del pueblo los guardia la odiaban de la misma manera, esto se devia porque la mayoria eran ejecutada por su alteza por cualquier falta ocurrida o porque su familia tenia que trabajar en el castillo, pero la mayoria los guardias tenian una buena paga a diferencia de la mayoria de la plebe lo que lo hacia un buen trabajo, hasta con una residencia totalmente gratis en la base de la guardia.

La poderosa reina hiso un gesto con su brazo para todos los ciudadanos presente, solo faltaba un pony (adivinen quien). La reina empezo hablar

-¡Mis queridos ponies!- dijo con una voz parecida a la voz real- alaben me sabandijas

Todos los ponies respondieron a la orden, nadie queria que fueran ejecutado por los guardias de la princesa

-Pequeñas pestes he venido a avisarles sobre la nueva ley de toque de queda, las rebajas de raciones de comida y bla bla bla bla ... (y mas mierda xD)

La reina prosiguio con su discurso mientra todos los ponies seguian alabandola aunque en sus interior se formaba el odio hacia ella y el pesnamiento de formar una revolucion, pero el miedo por la leyenda que se contaba sobre el gran poder que contenia ese fragil cuerpo de aclicornio hacia que esos pensamientos de suprimieran

Al terminar de hablar hiso solo un gesto, se dio la vuelta y se dio paso hacia el interior de la habitacion que conectaba al balcon, la multitud de la plaza se empezo a dispersar a sus respectivos hogares mientras algunos se iban a trabajar. Garlos penso tambien tenia que irse a su trabajo pero fue interrumpido

-Garlos adonde chucha te fuiste- dijo una voz conocida para el

-He... a chicos me habia olvidad- dandose cuenta de que era Joran el de la voz y que venia con los demas

-como que te olvidaste- dijo Joran

-es que andaba en otra

-pff como siempre

-como que siempre

-simpre andas hasi

-he no estan solo chicos -dijo el anciano

- es que me despiste eso fue todo

-solo querias ver a la reina hee

-¡Nooo!- grito- porque pensaria en ella no es solo una puta malvada

-Garlos no hables tan fuerte sobre eso los guardias te escucharan- dijo el anciano

Mientra tanto los mas jovenes no tomaban atencion en la conversación de los demas

- te acuerdas que ellos no me haran nada

- si es cierto, pero no te confies mucho en ello

- bueno ya me callo

- uf tendremos que ir a trabajar - dijo Michael que trato de interrumpir

- Si vamos - las dos gemelas se acercan a el

- Bueno me ire a buscar mis cosas para irme al palacio- dijo Garlos

- he pero que no te afecten las testosterona- dijo joram

- ven aqui reconchatuyegua- dijo Garlos mientra se acecaba para pegarle

- a mierda me voy

- no te escaparas de esta - el pegaso ya habia tomado vuelo

- ajajajaj nos vemos plebeyo - ya se habia ido

- no lo dejare pasar de largo esto, Joran- en voz baja

- Ya chicos tienen que ir a trabajar todos para conseguir dinero para el impuesto- dijo el anciano

- ya pero necesitamos que alguien nos ayude- dijo Amy

- alguien que este dispuesto- dijo la otra gemela

i- creo que Michael querra- dijo garlos pegandole al pegaso medio confundido

- que pasa, porque fue eso

- por nada

Las dos gemelas al escuchar la sugerencia de Garlos tomaron por las dos patas al pegaso confundido haciendo que el pobre Michael callera y que luego fuera arrastrado por las dos ponies terrestres que tenian bastante fuerza

- creo que el pobre no se librara de esas perras jaajjajaja

-mmmmmmm... que dijiste Garlos- dijo acercandose -auch- alguien habia chocado con el

- o lo siento - se escucho una voz que a Garlos pudo reconocer

- twi eres tu - dijo Garlos "y me salve del viejo"

- O no tu - dijo viendo al pony

- que acaso no te da gusto verme :(

-a lo siento señor si interrumpi algo- dijo alterada twi al anciano- es que encontre estos libr...(que se les habia caido de un bolso que traia)

-no has interrumpido nada señorita

-twitight sparckle - interrumpo

- bueno no algo tan importante, pero luego Garlos se hara responzable de lo que ha echo(Garlos se empeiza a alejar de White) y ten cuidado con esos libros la reina no los permite- dijo mientras se despedia y se fue a paso lento

- twi- dijo Garlos que lo habia interrumpido, mientras le pasaba los libros que recogio mientras hablaba

- no digas nada Garlos- dijo frustrada, tomando los libro y echandolo en su bolso

- pero por favor no te pongas hasi

- que acaso no lo estaria no quisiste confiar en mi

- pero fue algo de responsabilidad hasta tu una vez me dejaste por hacer uno de tus deberes de la princesa(N. acuerdense celestia esta muerta)

- no digas su nombre

- lo siento

-acaso crees que lo siento es la respuesta para eso - dijo mientras le salia una lagrima

- ya pero sabes lo que le paso

- no quiero que repitas su nombre el daño esta echo

- perdoname, pero tengo algo que te hara sentir mejor

- no hay nada que pueda arreglar eso- mientra le salia otra lagrima

- pero enserio yo se que te hara sentir mejor

- nada, entiende solo me quiero ir a mi casa- dijo mientras se trataba de alejar

- espera twi - pone su casco en su hombro- todo esto paso hace mucho, no te quedes en el pasado por algo tan simple

-simple, simple eras mi uncio amigo

- tambies fuiste la unica para mi, me costaba encontrar amigo, mirame solo era un chico que escribia y le gustaba la mermelada, y lo sigo siendo- con vos seria

- lo.. l.o siento- dijo temblorosamente

- ahora lo sientes, pero nunca guarde rincor con tigo

- como me perdonas luego de hacerte tan escandalo

- porque eres mi amiga

- enserio, he estado siempre sola luego de que la reina me retirara a spike de mis manos y lo ...- se puso a llorar

Garlos sabia de lo que hablaba, el pobre bebe dragon habia tenido que sufrir la condena de muerte por la reina porque sabia que seria un peligro para ella y la ciudanania

- espero que se halla ido con celestia, calma, calma, no me gusta que llores- dijo Garlos abrazandola

- sueltame no quiero que me abraces

- perdoname señorita sparcull por ser tan mal educado- con sarcasmo

- aaa Garlos

- no digas nada twi, mañanas nos vemos en el restaurante en el que trabajan mis compañeros de habitacion

- porque te vas hasi de rapido

- lo siento twi pero tengo que ir ami trabajo en el palacio

- trabajas para esa bitch

- claro se gana bastante ahi ja :D - dijo robandole un beso en la mejilla e inmeditamente salio corriendo

Twi se sonrojo y se fue con su bolso por uno de los pasillos de la ciudad

* * *

**Bueno chicos aqui otro capitulo terminado, para la gente que le esta gustando me gustaria que dejaran un review y me digan si quieren que siga con el narrador omnisiente o que lo haga uno protagonista (Garlos) aun hasi en algunas partes igual lo usaria.**

**Tambien a esto le falta mucho y he estado con un poco de fiebre y mi mente ha estado inactiva para crear la historia. Yo me despido y hasta luego nos vemos hasta el proximo cap que creo que estara en menos de una semana**


End file.
